


A Birthday Wish

by mrs_vh



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Birthday Cake, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Singing, Twenty-One, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_vh/pseuds/mrs_vh
Summary: Eddie makes his birthday wish.





	A Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonlytraveler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlytraveler/gifts).



*

On the wood block table, surrounded by appetizers and a few beers, was a birthday cake. It was two layers, round with white icing, circled with thick wavy mauve pink lines and mauve pink roses. There were twenty-one multicolor candles on top, all brightly lit, and a simple message in mauve pink icing.

_Happy Birthday Eddie!_

It was supposed to be an incredible weekend, celebrating his twenty-first birthday with the other Losers. He couldn’t wait to see them, especially his sweetheart Richie who was in college all the way in California. He would be late because of work, but he promised Eddie he would leave as soon as possible. Holding Richie again would be the best part of Eddie’s birthday weekend.

But then Eddie checked his phone that morning and found a text message from Richie, and it felt like everything was ruined.

<<RICHIE: _My flight got delayed in Chicago because of snow. Not sure when the next plane is going out. I’m so sorry baby._ >>

The bartender now turned off the lights, except for the neon red glow behind the bar. The candles on Eddie’s cake were lit and the entire room was silent now. His friends squeezed in close and began to sing to him, each beaming so wide. Still, it would have been nice to have Richie here to sing to him instead of stuck somewhere in Chicago, about eight hundred miles away.

"Blow out your candles," Bill said to him as they clapped, the rest of the room watching.

Eddie looked down at his cake and closed his eyes. As he started to inhale and puff up his cheeks to blow, Ben stopped him. "You have to close your eyes and make a wish first," he said.

"Oh, okay," Eddie remembered. So he closed his eyes and thought to himself of the only thing he really truly wanted  —

_I wish Richie was here._

— and he sucked in a deep breath, leaned in, and blew out his candles in one go. It had to come true now, even though Eddie knew it wouldn’t.

" _Wooo_!" everyone cheered, his friends the loudest.

Their enthusiasm made Eddie blush and he looked up to grin at his friends. But he did a double take at a familiar face that hasn’t been there a moment before.

" _Richie_ ," he said, his voice filled with amazement.

His boyfriend stood at the end of the table, a knitted hat on his head and a puffy orange coat zipped up to his chin. He had a backpack slung over his shoulder and a suitcase at his side.

"Happy birthday, Eds," he grinned.

"Richie!" Eddie pushed himself from the table and made his way around to his sweetheart. Richie dropped his backpack just in time to pull Eddie to him, wrapping his arms around Eddie as their lips met.

Eddie threw his arms around Richie’s neck and held tight when he felt his feet leave the ground. He moved his legs to Richie’s waist and wrapped around him like he was an octopus, his ankles locked and fingers digging into the padding of that ugly coat and Richie’s hair. When they kissed, he tasted cigarettes and a little hint of coffee and he smelled body wash and that awful cologne, specific elements of Richie.

He was here. He was finally here. Eddie tilted his head a little more to the side and felt the wet slide of Richie’s tongue in his mouth.

"I’m glad we spent all this money to come here and watch you two make out in a bar," Stan quipped as the bartender turned on the lights. "It’s been about three months since we last witnessed their foreplay."

Mike nudged him in the side. "Come on, grumpy. I'll buy you a drink."

"Yeah, let's give them a minute before we cut the cake," Beverly slid off her stool and led the others away.

Eddie and Richie didn’t even notice.

They parted with a little _slurp_! and Richie nudged his nose against Eddie’s. "Glad to see me, baby?"

"Of course I am. I thought you weren’t going to make it, you said your flight was delayed. How did you get here so fast?"

"I did what I do best — I _begged_. I rented a car, drove to another airport, talked to some other passengers and explained that I had to get home to my boyfriend before his last birthday and baby, did I _beg_ — "

"Wait, my _last_ birthday?"

Richie shrugged. "Ehhh, I might have said you had cancer."

"Richie, honestly..." Eddie sighed, ducking his head down to press his forehead to Richie’s chest. But he was smiling when he looked up, as he couldn’t be mad at Richie. "So you told people I have cancer and that this is my last birthday and what, traded tickets to get here?"

"Yu _p_ ," Richie agreed and carefully lowered Eddie back to the floor. "And another great thing is that my parents have a birthday gift for you. Ready for it? They helped me out enough so that I don’t have to go home until next Sunday. I have the whole week to enjoy some hot spaghetti lovin'."

He gave Eddie a wink that made his heart flutter and his belly squeeze. "Yeah? You really have the whole week with me?"

"The whole week. That’s what you wished for, right?"

Eddie sighed dramatically. "You’re not supposed to tell what your wish is or it won’t come true."

Richie leaned in to touch his forehead to Eddie’s to look into his eyes. "I’m already here though. So let’s have a beer and cut your birthday cake, because I’m starving. Today I spent all my money trying to get to a birthday party, can you believe it? I must love that guy, huh?"

"Well, he just might love you too," Eddie smiled and tilted his chin up for another kiss.

The next morning, Eddie’s very nude self woke up to his own private ‘Happy Birthday’ serenade from an equally naked Richie.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, girlie. Sorry this is late. Xo
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ mrs-vh


End file.
